X-Men: The Age of Gods
by FreshTendrills
Summary: Professor X is forming a team...The X-Men, but it won't be easy. Read the reimagining of the X-Men with a reimagining of its heroes and villains.


The Age of Gods 10

X-Men: The Age of Gods

Cast in Alphabetical Order:

*Appears in Chapter

Bill Paxton (1987 Period) as Gambit

Daniel Day Lewis (1993 Period) as Magneto

Daryl Hannah (1982 Period) as Rogue

_*Grace Jones (1982 Period) as Storm_

_*Kurt Russell (1982 Period) as Wolverine_

Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio (1989 Period) as Jean Grey

_*Michael Biehn (1984 Period) as Cyclops_

_*Michael Wincott (1994 Period) as Mister Sinister_

_*Terrence Stamp (1988 Period) as Xavier_

_*Wes Studi (1995 Period) as Thunderbird_

(Cast to be Expanded)

# 1: Scattered

Cyclops is searching for something; he grasps the desert ground. He scopes the area and notices a gas station from afar. A couple of broken-down cars rot outside of the gas station. Cans can be seen on the edges of the vicinity.

The sun is glaring, but his eyes can take it. He wears a dark military jacket. Very worn. His shirt is blue, and his pants are a black hue. He has a stubble, unusual for him, but the search is long. Most of all, he wears a headgear, similar to night vision goggles, but flat on the eyes. The lenses are black, but the eyes give it a slight tint of red. The headwear is to control his powers. He once had control of his powers, but due to a man experimenting on him it led to his powers increasing dramatically. He lost control of his powers in the process. This loss of control has made his powers a ticking time bomb, a power growing too strong that it may eventually kill him.

The gas station seems empty when a man comes out of the restroom. It seems to be the owner. The man seems at home in the station, very relaxed. He is balding but isn't exactly old. Perhaps in his mid-forties. He opens the door leading to the back of the counter. It's guarded by a fence.

"Good evening sir, may I help you?" he asks as he gets comfortable.

Cyclops looks around only noticing how well kept the inside of the gas station is kept. Surprised by the wreckage outside. He walks up towards the man and asks him: "Have you seen this man?"

He shows him a picture of a strange-looking fellow, Mister Sinister. There is history between Cyclops and Mister Sinister, bad blood that runs longer than Cyclops can remember. He is the man responsible for Cyclops fate. He heard a rumor that led him to a friend. She pointed him to the deserts of New Mexico.

"No, I can't believe I have," he answers. "Say, there are some waters at the back if you're thirsty. They're only 1.99 each. I mean it's a long road in this dessert."

"That's fine. Thank—"

"This dessert is called Jornada del Muerto," He says.

Cyclops looks at the man. His visor gives him the reading on the mans heart and breath. He seems very relaxed. A fair warning Cyclops believes.

"Like I said, no thank you."

"Say, what's with the headgear?"

He walks away, but before exiting he responds, "The heat."

The terrain is vast. The wind blows dirt and heat. A spiny lizard crawls through the grime. He wonders how someone could live in this dreaded heat, but he is quick to remind himself of his own background. Coming from a broken home and verge of the unknown was once his fate. This desert isn't so unusual for him.

Cyclops gets on his motorcycle but before driving off he stares at the unforgiving desert. "Journey of the Dead, huh." He leaves a trail of smoke behind him. He continues to look for Mister Sinister, he continues to hunt him down.

Meanwhile,

Charles Xavier is advising a group of university students in Cornell University.

"One at a time, one at a time," Dr. Wang says as she raises her voice over the students.

"Dr. Xavier, how come the X-gene, as you called it, only appear on certain individuals? Seeing as 'mutants' are a new to the lexicon of biology and study, how is it that you know so much about it?"

"Both questions are very good. You are?"

"Oh, my name is Tony Gonzalez."

"Well, Mr. Gonzalez, those are excellent questions. First off, the X-gene works like any specific attribute in a human body. For instance, your dark brown hair was passed down by your parents or your grandparents, or great great grandparents. We all have the X-gene, but some simply activate it. Now why does this X-gene activate on some and not others? Well, that's part of the fun of researching this new phenomenon."

"As for your second question…" Charles Xavier looks at the students, he smiles at the brilliance of them all. He worries about their reactions. "The answer to my knowledge lies in the fact that I am a mutant."

For the past six months, Charles Xavier has been going to universities across the world discussing the X-gene. He hopes to convert professors and students to get an interest in the study of mutants, or what has been discussed—Homo sapiens superior. However, Xavier is hesitant to use such terminology without further research to truly back that hypothesis.

Xavier smiles at the classroom. The classroom is shocked by his response. Silence engulfs the room.

"Yes, um, I don't believe I know you, could you introduce yourself please?" Dr. Wang asks the person.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a student here. I saw that Dr. Charles Xavier was going to speak today and I wanted to know his thoughts on the X-gene. My name is Ororo Munroe."

"Ms. Munroe, I'll gladly take any questions you bring. You don't have to be a student or a professor or even work in the university. Please, go on." He anticipates her question.

"I think you know what I'm thinking, now don't you Charles Xavier?" Storm smiles at Xavier. She is aware of his ability.

Storm has traveled far to reach Xavier. She left her home in search for an answer, answers regarding her powers. She is praised as a goddess, but her instincts tell her she is not above humanity. Her powers are strong, strong enough to muster thunderstorms that would crush cities. She knows her strength is godlike, but such strength shouldn't be held by a mere mortal. At least she believes.

The class ends on that note. A strange person confronts Xavier with a strange statement, but he knows the truth. Storm is correct.

"Ms. Munroe, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know of me?" Xavier asks.

"Research. Research Professor Xavier. I need your help and I know you're trying to gather the brilliant minds of the world to study the X-gene. What if I help you out?"

"Research, huh." He says with a sense of hesitation. "I want to understand what we're going through. I welcome you to my house—"

"Oh, Professor, your home is your home. I don't think it's right—"

"My home is a school I'm building." He smiles at the thought. "I'm inviting you to my school for the gifted. Albeit, it's rather new. As in I only have one teacher. I want you to help me out with younger students."

"Who's the other teacher?"

"He's a man I respect dearly. His name is Scott Summers. I think you'll enjoy his company. So, you want my help and I want mutant teachers, what do you say?" He extends his hand for an agreement.

She agrees.

Further north on the other side of the border, a loner is hunting.

The snow is blinding white, all we see is a white background to a stoic man moving in silence. He moves like an animal readying itself for prey. His eyes dead serious, his breathing is slight, he readies his bow. He lets his fingers go as the arrow flows smoothly off his bow and into the white-tailed deer's neck. He has conquered his target.

The Wolverine, a skilled soldier hunting for survival as he lives in the cold of the Northwest Canadian territories. These lands are indigenous protected lands, but some do not follow such laws. Logan is there to protect from such lawbreaking. He brushes off the snow from his puffy jacket. With shaggy dirty hair and a lumberjack beard, Wolverine has an intimidating look.

Still, he asks for nothing but peace of mind. He desires a day when hunting goes smoothly, when his sleep is undisturbed, and when the locals go without harm.

It is not this day.

The deer does not breath. Its body lay on the white snow, it's blood slightly splattered. Wolverine pulls the arrow out and gives a prayer for the animal. He utters words most men would not know.

As he walks home (a cabin) with the meat he has hunted a woman from afar yells for him.

"Logan!"

He continues to walk until the woman's voice sounds too loud to ignore. She is of the indigenous people. Her wear is that of her tribe. She seems frail, a suggestion of not much luck with food. Wolverine has tried helping with hunting, but one man is not enough.

She speaks in her language. He listens.

"Who has attacked?"

She talks with great care. Her face is as serious as it can get. Her green eyes water up, but her pride doesn't allow her to shed a tear. Much of the tribes opposed Wolverines stay in their lands. He was called "the devil that walks the earth," as their first moment witnessing him was a brutal battle with a bear. He butchered the bear unlike anything the tribe had seen.

Still, the people found him useful. In time, he began to make friends with them but asking for help still stung. Today they would need his help.

She leads him to the tribe. The pathway is well hidden. Traps upon traps lay everywhere, but she knows her way around when finally, he sees all the members sitting down in prayer. The rhymes and hymns of a people echo in the air. A giant fire bursts in the middle of them all, sparks and bark flow through them. The sun has gone down only illuminating the fire.

"Logan!"

"Logan!"

"Logan!"

Wolverine's attention is on them. He worries about them. He smells their fear, their sense of hope flees them, but what now he thinks.

"Who attacked the tribe?" He asks.

The elder speaks. He says a man able to control metal killed one of their young. The man is said to have flown to the sky as if it were a God. The tribe trembles in shock and fear of the metal God known as Magneto.

Wolverine does not know of such powers, but he fears no one.

The elder continues to explain the situation. He tells Wolverine about another fellow who was from a tribe not of their own. He called himself, Thunderbird. Wolverine knew of Thunderbird. He had experience with him in the Great War of Silence. He and eight others fought against a legion of troops (mostly Russian and United States military) until the two sides went silent. Many deaths occurred, but Wolverine and Thunderbird survived. The battle was discussed as a misunderstanding between Russia and The United States in order to avoid the embarrassment of not being able to kill all eight individuals. These eight mutants would be known in the mutant community as legends, almost myths for standing their ground against such an onslaught. The reason for this battle still is a mystery to most, except those who survived the battle.

Wolverine goes to the scene of the crime. Blood is splattered everywhere. Wolves roam the area but are too scared to get near him. He smells a mutant. He turns around to see Thunderbird standing with his back against a tree.

"Wolverine, I heard you were around these parts."

"What business is it of yours Thunderbird?"

Thunderbird looks at him with a smile.

"I saw trouble in these here parts. I can't say no to helping people in need, at least not these people. Besides, I think we can help others."

"I can handle this situation." His blades appear as quick as a breath in goes in the air. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm here looking for a Mister Sinister. You know the guy who did experiments way back when. You know the one."

"Why would you look for this dirtbag?"

"A man with a lot of questions, don't you think?"

"It's not your style to look for danger friend. Why don't you leave it all behind and let me handle this lands situation?"

"Magneto is the one you look for. He is going to be a problem Wolverine. Especially for you."

Wolverine looks angry at the constant questioning, but he wonders who this Magneto is.

"I'll figure it out."

"He can control metal as I'm sure you know." He walks towards Wolverine. "Listen, comrade, I want to help you. We've both been through hell and back. I wouldn't want you to go berserk for no reason."

Wolverine looks at him with a sense of respect.

"Well, what really brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a girl. She knows where Mister Sinister is and you know how hard it is to find the son of a bitch. She was kidnapped by a man of this tribe, but I believe she escaped. Hence, why I'm here."

"How do you know this man was of this tribe?"

"Because that man," he points to the brutalized body, "told me. He then said these words." Thunderbird says the words of the tribe. Words that only the men of these lands would know.

"A death call, I think that's what they call them. The poor fool didn't stand a chance, but I can assure you Wolverine, I didn't kill him. Magneto did. "

"I know…I'll help you, but I want a favor."

"Deal, what's the favor?"

"I don't know yet,"

They turn to the dead body and the bloody scene left behind. Both men know that what lies ahead is no ordinary mutant.


End file.
